1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magazine for a nailing gun specially designed for big nail set. This structure is tightly secured to the muzzle to resist the large reaction force generated while using the nailing gun. It is fitted with a reinforcement rib to prevent the nail magazine from being deformed and damaged. Also, it can ease nail loading without damaging the coiled-spring. It can further assure of that gun's integral working life is maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The nailing gun is particularly utilized in the related operation of woodworking or decoration as a professional tool. The so-called big nail set is defined as a nail set having a size above 3 inches. In other words, this type of nail part is used to nail wood board or other type of board having a certain thickness or above a certain thickness only. A bigger nail must be fitted to a bigger gun (bigger air chamber) having a bigger impact force (thicker firing pin). Otherwise, the nail cannot be totally nailed into the work piece without difficulties. However, since this type of gun has a bigger impact force, this force is proportional to the relative reaction force while the gun is shooting. Because of its bigger size, its integral weight is considerable.
Thus, please refer to FIG. 1 for the schematic drawing to show the structure of nailing gun's magazine that is practically loaded with a big nail set. The assembly method applied to nail magazine 10 and muzzle 11 is to use a threaded hole 13 drilled on fixture 12 at both sides of muzzle 11 and a bolt 14 at each hole to clip and align the clip shim 18 and groove 15 correspondent to nail magazine 10. As mentioned in earlier paragraph, the reaction force generated at muzzle 11 will be very strong while using the gun. It is inevitable that muzzle 11 and nail magazine 10 will become loose after a certain time period of usage. They must be re-fastened before proceeding to the next nailing operation. This will surely create a certain degree of inconvenience and will be criticized by all users.
Furthermore, end face 16 is correspondent to nail magazine 10 and it is inevitable that it will collide with the work piece or surrounding articles at any time during the nailing operation. There is no anti-collision device fitted to nail magazine 10 at this location. Under this circumstance, end face 16 is inclined to crack & dent after a minor collision. However, the interior of the nail magazine is fitted with a nail-flute sliding channel 17 where all nail sets can be placed. After end face 16 is cracked & dented after collision, it will certainly damage the nail-flute sliding channel 17. As a result, the nail set will be stuck at the damaged spot and fail to reach the working position of muzzle 11. At this moment, this damaged nail magazine 10 becomes useless and must be repaired.